


make me behave like an animal

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cody has feelings, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They don’t even kiss- that would make it something. And this is nothing. Kissing is for people who actually like each other. It’s just two coworkers taking out their frustrations with each other, on each other sexually.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: anonymous





	make me behave like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest fic i've ever written! i hope you guys enjoy something that is completely self-indulgent!
> 
> rpf disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and please don't show this to the boys or anyone affiliated with the boys!

For the record, Cody didn’t mean for it to become a thing. And it isn’t- technically. The dude just made it so easy to hate him. 

Cody started working at Fullscreen about a year ago and that’s where he met Noel Miller. They recognized each other from vine and Cody thought they would be good friends but he was sorely mistaken. They got on each other’s nerves right from the beginning. 

It’s just, Noel never shut up about the stupidest little things. It didn’t help that their desks were right across from each other so Cody was forced to face this guy everyday. It was the nagging that got to him. He considered quitting at least three times a week. 

Oh, and he and Noel have been inconsistently hooking up for a year. It’s mostly just hand stuff, the occasional blowjob and sex. 

They don’t even kiss- that would make it something. And this is nothing. Kissing is for people who actually like each other. It’s just two coworkers taking out their frustrations with each other, on each other sexually. To this day he still doesn’t know how it started and he still hasn’t told anyone. 

-

Of course, the one night that Cody decides to work late and be productive, so does Noel. The office was clearing out and Marcus had taken off already, leaving Cody alone to deal with Noel. As he was leaving, Marcus flashed him a look that said _be nice_ before dapping Noel up. Traitor. 

Soon only a couple other people besides the two of them are left. Noel keeps talking out loud to himself about a project they’re working on and Cody is not having any of it. He looks up and sees Noel completely focused on his work, oblivious to the fact that he’s annoying the shit out of Cody. He decides to blast some EDM through his headphones to keep himself from hearing Noel’s constant muttering. Apparently it must’ve been too loud because all of the sudden he feels something tugging on one of his chords, ripping it out of his ear. 

“What the fuck!” Cody exclaims, eyes flicking up from his screen to see Noel reaching across his own desk with Cody’s wire in between his fingers. He sees Noel roll his eyes. “If you turned your fucking music down I wouldn’t have had to do that,” Noel snaps. 

“You can’t message me like a normal person?” Cody fires back, feeling himself getting worked up. Not minding the fact that he just asked the person sitting five feet away from him to message him. 

“I was just going to ask you a fucking questions are you that stupid?” 

“You were just muttering so loud I just wanted you to shut up.” 

Noel smirks, and _uh oh_ Cody knows that look. “Yeah?” Noel asks, teasing, just on the edge of mean. “Bathroom. Three minutes.” He says before pushing back from his chair. 

Cody swallows, looking around the office. Hooking up in their workspace always made Cody anxious but there weren’t that many people left so he figures he can make an exception. 

He chews the inside of his cheek, looking at the clock. Cursing himself because he can already feel himself getting hard as he inconspicuously makes his way to the bathroom. 

Noel is leaning against the sink when Cody pushes the door open, double checking to make sure no one was following him. As soon as the door shuts and before Cody can even form a coherent snappy remark, Noel pulls Cody into a stall. He feels the cold metal against his back and sees Noel slide to his knees, anything he could have said to relieve the tension dies on his tongue. 

“Wanted me to shut up, huh?” Noel goads. 

Noel starts palming Cody through his jeans, looking up through his lashes. _Fuck_ , Cody thinks, letting out a sharp breath, trying to cover it by rolling his eyes and pushing down on Noel’s shoulders so he gets the hint. 

Thankfully he does, unbuckling Cody’s belt and pulling down his jeans and boxers down. Cody doesn’t even want to look at Noel when he takes him into his mouth. Leaning his head against the wall, he just grits his teeth and tightens his grip on Noel’s shoulder. How could he hate someone so much make him _so good._

Noel notices Cody spaced out and pinches his thigh while keeping a consistent pace on his dick. Cody winces and looks down at Noel practically smirking around his cock. How that was even possible, Cody didn’t know so in retaliation he lightly thrust into Noel’s mouth. 

Noel continues to bob his head up and down, taking Cody deeper each time. He can’t help but let out a shaky breath, hand moving from his shoulder into Noel’s hair. Getting a vice-like grip, he shallowly thrusts his hips in a little more. He doesn’t know what comes over him when he spits out, “Fuck wish I could shut you up like this all time, maybe you wouldn’t be so fucking annoying.” 

The noise he gets in response sends vibrations up his spine and he feels the familiar heat building up in his stomach getting stronger. “Noel, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come.” Noel barely has any time to pull off before Cody is shooting onto his face. As he catches his breath, Noel stands up to grab some toilet paper to wipe off Cody’s cum. 

“Dude, did I say you could get your battery acid on my face,” Noel snaps. Way to ruin the afterglow, asshole.

“You should be lucky that I let you suck my dick in the first place,” Cody shoots back, lacking the heat he would want. Noel just shakes his head and throws the tissue out. There’s a moment of weird, loaded eye contact before Noel pushes out of the door leaving Cody alone in the stall.

Eventually, when Cody makes his way back to his desk he sees that Noel is gone, desktop barely shut off, chair still spinning. 

_Dick_.

-

Cody comes into work the next day with Marcus and Noel is already there. He accidentally forgot to mention the spiteful blowjob he received in the men’s bathroom. What he doesn’t know, can’t hurt him Cody figures. 

He avoids eye contact with Noel, but that’s normal as he settles in for the day. He’s praying for minimal contact until he hears a sharp voice calling his and Noel’s name. _Oh shit_. 

He looks at his boss and then back at Noel who doesn’t seem to know what this is about either. 

They both get up from their chairs, Cody’s heart racing a mile a minute. Did they get caught? Did Fullscreen somehow capture their illicit sex activities in the bathroom? 

“This is why we shouldn’t do anything at work, you fucking inbred,” snarls Cody in a hushed tone. 

“Never stopped you before,” Noel shoots back, voice even not looking at Cody. 

After settling into their bosses office, Cody’s leg is shaking like crazy. Nothing good could come from this conversation. 

And Cody was right. He thought the worst that could happen was them getting caught, but no. They were put on a high level project together which would force them to be working together constantly. 

“I’m aware you two haven’t gotten along the best in the past,” Cody avoids looking at Noel who shot him a glance. “But you guys are the most qualified and I want my best people on it. You guys can both move into one of the empty work spaces down the hall for more privacy” 

Cody internally groans, he and Noel could barely stand each other out in the open. Now they had to be sequestered into a tiny room? Alone? Cody considered quitting right there. _You’re being dramatic,_ his internal monologue said to him, which sounded a lot like Marcus. 

When they’re both dismissed, they walk back to their desks in silence. “If we’re gonna be in an office together, please learn to shut up and stop muttering to yourself,” Cody states. Noel just rolls his eyes and picks up his stuff to move into one of the offices with Cody begrudgingly trailing behind. 

These next few weeks were going to be torture. 

-

It’s finally Saturday and Cody can’t wait to sleep in. He doesn’t have many plans but a day without Noel can’t be that bad. He wakes up around noon, scrolling through instagram for a while before getting up to make lunch. 

He’s had a semi-productive day, a mix between lounging and working. His mood remains relatively high until he gets a text around 4:30. He makes a noise of disgust when he sees **_Noel Miller_ ** at the top of his lock screen. He had forgotten they exchanged numbers when they first became coworkers. There was no need for Cody to text Noel until now he guesses. 

Deciding against being an asshole, he actually looks at the message and decides to respond. 

**Noel Miller**

**_Hey, can I come over? I have a few ideas for the project._**

Cody scoffs at how proper he sounds when texting. 

_Why cant u just email me like a normal person why would i want to see u outside of work._

Cody hopes that isn’t _too_ harsh for a texting conversation, not wanting to be the asshole in this situation. He sees the text bubble reappear multiple times before Noel finally replies. 

**_I have visuals and I would like to show them to you._**

_Fine. whatever u can come over in like an hour. Do u still have my address?_

Cody’s face burns thinking about what happened the last time Noel came over. 

**_Yes. See you soon._**

Cody spends the next hour tidying up the place. Not that he wants to impress Noel, far from that actually. He just wants to ensure there’s nothing else Noel can rib him for in another inevitable argument. 

Noel shows up a little past an hour later, _God would it kill this guy to be punctual?_

Cody rolls his eyes when he opens the door, because Noel has full on poster boards in his hands. Cody thinks he looks like a second grader trying to present a science project. He tells the other man so and Noel just scoffs a little and walks in, not taking his shoes off even though he knows Cody has a thing for shoes in the house.

“Okay, so here is what I was thinking,” Noel starts as Cody takes a seat on the couch. He’s trying to convey that he doesn’t really care what Noel has to say, and he’s doing a good job of it. Noel doesn’t pick up on it yet, too invested in his own work. He starts gesturing wildly, which Cody notices. 

_It’s kind of cute how passionate he is about his work_. Which- what the fuck. He’s never thought that before. He frowns at his inner self conscious.

This, Noel notices. “What? Too big for you puny brain to comprehend?” 

Cody blinks at him. “Were you not paying attention dude?” 

He finds no reason to lie and says, “No,” matter-of-factly. 

It’s a few seconds later when Cody realizes he may have overstepped. Noel takes a slow breath, eyes getting dark. He towers over Cody and a low feeling in his stomach erupts. 

“Cody, do you think I wanted to come over here?” Noel’s voice is deep and Cody is rendered speechless- only for a little. 

“You showed with fucking visuals dude, I think you were little more than excited to come to my apartment,” Cody shoots back, toeing the line between mean and flirty. 

“Fuck you,” is all Cody hears before Noel is grabbing his arm and leading to his bedroom. He hates the fact that Noel is so familiar with his place. He belatedly realizes that he didn’t make his bed. 

Noel pushes Cody down onto bed, and he lets him. Noel hovers over his body, looking like he’s unsure of what to do to Cody first. “Take off your fucking clothes,” Noel decides. 

He chuckles almost evilly, at how quickly Cody moves to strip off his clothes. Cody whines when he’s almost fully naked and Noel hasn’t even stripped off his shirt yet. 

At the risk of seeming too desperate, Cody tugs the hem of his shirt so Noel gets the right idea. “Couldn’t even make your fucking bed? You’re that lazy?” Cody has to bite his lip to stop from any noises escaping. 

With one move, Noel flips him onto his stomach, Cody’s head into his pillows. He groans when Noel moves his hands from his waist to his ass. That groan turns into a gasp when Noel raises his hand and brings it down quickly onto his left cheek.

Noel had spanked him once before and it was another heat of the moment thing, Cody would never say anything but he loved it. 

“Maybe, this’ll teach you to fucking listen,” Noel brings his hand down in rapid fire and Cody jolts forward into the mattress, suppressing his moans into a pillow. 

After a minute or two, he feels Noel spread his cheeks apart and rubs a dry finger against Cody’s hole. He shifts uncomfortably and Noel understands as he vacates his space to rummage through the bedside drawer where Cody keeps the lube. 

He hears the cap pop and he prepares himself for a cold finger. He can’t help but let a moan slip out when he feels Noel press it in. 

It isn’t long before Noel finds his prostate and is coaxing out little moans from Cody. He gradually adds two more fingers, fucking them in intensely. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m ready just fuck me,” Cody concedes face still mushed into his pillows. He feels a cool rush when Noel goes to look for condoms. 

“Um,” he hears from behind him, which is never a good sign. He turns his head to look at Noel, who is looking into the drawer. 

“You’re out of condoms.” Fuck they must’ve used the last one the last time Noel came over. 

Cody, too desperate, blurts out, “I don’t care, fuck me anyway.”

Noel’s eyes widen, “Fuck are you sure?” 

“Yes, yes I’m clean,” Cody rushes out, “I haven’t fucked anyone else besides you.” 

They both pause, taking in the heaviness of what Cody just said. But, Noel just nods and gets back behind Cody. 

The tenderness of the moment is gone when Noel pushes into Cody making him moan. He slows his pace, teasing him relentlessly, grabbing his hips so hard he’ll have bruises. 

“C’mon fuck me harder. Is that all you can do?” Cody breathes out, willing to say or do anything to get Noel to move faster. 

That sparks something in Noel and he drives into Cody pushing his face down into the mattress, and Cody loves it. 

At some point he reaches down to touch his own dick which had been severely neglected. It doesn’t take long for Noel to notice that and he growls and takes both of Cody’s wrists to pin them behind his back. 

Cody moans, and he loves being used like this. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to just listen to me for once,” Noel pants out, thrusts getting rockier and Cody can tell he’s getting close. His skin feels like he’s on fire and his impending orgasm is drawing closer. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he chokes out, face still pressed into the mattress. 

“No you fucking aren’t, you’re gonna wait for me,” Noel spits out, releasing Cody’s wrists to bring his hand back down on his ass. 

Cody just whispers out a broken _please_ which sends Noel, pulling out so he can come on Cody’s back. 

He whimpers, which sends Noel back into action. He runs his fingers through the cum on Cody’s back and slips them back into Cody, fucking relentlessly. Noel grunts out a demand and this time Cody isn’t afraid to listen, coming all over his sheets, Noel’s name on the tip of his tongue. 

They both roll over, catching their breaths. Cody looks at the top and sees it’s almost 7 pm. He turns to look at Noel who is already looking at him. When he gets caught, Noel quickly looks away and clears his throat. A weird feeling settles in Cody’s chest. 

“Um,” he starts, unsure of where to go from here because by this point one of them is out the door planning a shower to get the other person’s smell off of him. 

“Do you want to get, like dinner or something?” he asks quietly, wondering if this whole situation has become too weird. He can barely stand to eat with him at work, is asking him to stay for dinner too much? 

Noel also seems to pick up that this is weird, but shrugs and mumbles out, “I guess I can stay.” Cody swallows and sits up, “Okay, we can doordash something.” He gets up to grab his laptop from the living room. Realizing he’s still naked, he picks up a pair of sweats from the floor. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so awkward- he and Noel literally just had sex. 

He goes out into the living room and sees the poster boards, the thing that started this in the first place. He grabs his laptop and goes back into his room. He sees Noel with his pants back on, but still shirtless scrolling through his phone. 

Cody gingerly sits back down on the bed, ass still kind of sore. “Sorry,” Noel mumbles sincerely. Cody just shrugs and pulls up doordash on his laptop. 

“I’m thinking WingStop,” and Noel hums in agreement, or at least that’s what Cody thinks is an agreement. They’ve never really agreed on anything before.

They put in an order and the awkward silence is now deafening. 

“Uhh, do you wanna like, watch something?” He asks, feeling like an awkward teenager. 

“Yeah, sure, ” Noel responds, not looking up from his phone. Cody puts on Love Island because he needed to catch up anyway. 

“Oh dude, I love this show,” Noel says with a genuine smile and Cody doesn’t know how to react. He nods and pushes his laptop back so both of them can see. He doesn’t read into Noel scooting a little closer. 

When their food arrives, they eat in silence mostly. Cracking the occasional joke or too and Cody doesn’t hate it. It’s by far the most pleasant experience he’s had with Noel that didn’t involve him coming. 

Noel leaves eventually, not saying much as he collects his things. 

“Uh see you on Monday I guess,” he says as he walks out of the door. 

“Yup.” is all Cody says, shoving his hands into his pocket, watching Noel leave. 

Once he’s gone, he goes back into his room and decides to be an actual responsible adult and change his sheets before they develop too much of a cum stain. He has time to think about what transpired today.

His disdain for Noel definitely decreased and he learned he can tolerate him outside of sex which is something he never thought could happen. He wishes he didn’t feel as bad as he did when Noel had to go. He also wishes he didn’t find Noel so cute when he smiled. The whole thing makes him feel sick.

He finally summons up the courage to ask someone for advice. 

The dial tone rings twice before he hears Marcus’ voice. 

“I have to tell you something,” Cody starts. 

“Hello to you too,” Marcus laughs lightly. “What is it?” 

“Um, well,” Cody stammers out, suddenly finding it hard to admit this. 

“Oh are you going to finally tell me that you and Noel have been having weird, angry, hate sex for the past year?” 

Cody’s stomach drops, “You knew?” he squeaks out. 

There’s silence on the other end before Marcus bursts out laughing. “Dude, of course I know you’re not really subtle. Plus I know you’re attracted to Noel.” 

Cody sputters, “What? No- I’m not. I’m not.” Even sounding unconvincing to himself. 

“Then what’d you call me for.” 

Sighing, Cody explains how he stayed for dinner after they had sex, omitting all of the details that make him blush. 

“So like, maybe you could be nice to him?” Marcus replies, after hearing Cody make a noise he continues, “Maybe not start a fight with him every time you see him.”

“I don’t-” Cody starts. 

“Yes you do.” 

“I just, feel like our relationship changed and I don’t want it to become awkward in the office.” 

“Bullshit, do you know how awkward it was for all of us whenever you two would fight and we could all suffocate in the sexual tension?” 

Cody rolls his eyes, wondering why he thought this was ever a good idea in the first place. 

“Whatever asshole, you were no help,” Cody lies. 

Marcus laughs, “Sure dude. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

-

At work on Monday, Cody decides to take Marcus’ advice. He hadn’t spoken to Noel since Saturday, which would usually be pretty typical but now just felt weird. 

On a whim he decides to get coffee for both of them before heading up to the office. He walks in to see Noel is already there, blinking up at him sleepily.

“I got you some coffee, I figured we could both use it- Monday’s and all,” Cody blurts out awkwardly, setting the coffee down and pushing it towards Noel. He gets a real smile out of it and his heart skips a beat. He sits down and Noel catches him up. 

They mostly work in silence for a little while, making a few comments. They get interrupted by another coworker who just seems a little too eager and they assume him, they’ve got it. 

Around noon, Cody’s stomach starts to rumble. He looks up at Noel and looks back at Marcus, thinking about what he said. 

“Hey you want to get lunch or something?” Cody asks. 

“Me?” Noel replies. 

“Yes you, there’s no one else here,” Cody holds back the dumbass. 

“Yeah sounds good, a new place opened up down the street I want to try.” They grab their coats and walk out of the office, Cody ignoring the way Marcus is gleefully looking at him. 

On the walk he realizes that Noel is actually super funny, making quick observations about everything. He learns Noel used to do stand up and absentmindedly Cody thinks he would go see him.

Noel brings up how some of their coworkers are so annoying. 

“It’s almost like they’re waiting to come when anyone asks for their opinion,” Noel says which makes Cody laugh so hard his stomach hurts. 

“Well _actually,”_ Noel continues, throwing in a fake moan that doesn’t sound too far off from his real one, but Cody tries not to think about that. 

They accidentally take a longer lunch than expected but Cody couldn't have enjoyed himself more. When they get back to the office, the mood is light and they work productively for the rest of the day. 

The weeks continue, Cody bringing them coffee and learning a little bit more about Noel during lunch. They get a knock on the door and it turns out to be their boss. He asks for just Cody, and he looks at Noel who shrugs and goes back to his computer. 

He steps out into the hallway, waiting for his boss to say something.

“I just wanted to check in, to see how you two were working together. You’ve made a lot of progress.” 

Cody nods, “Yeah it’s been good, we’re getting a lot of stuff done.” 

“That’s good to hear, I knew you weren’t too thrilled about working with Miller but he asked for you specifically, and you’re one of our best so I thought I would comply.”

_Wait what?_

“Noel asked for me?” Cody asked, a voice an octave higher. His boss looks bemused. 

“Yes, he didn’t tell you?” 

“No, he didn’t” 

“Well it seems like he made a good choice, I’ll let you get back to work.” He claps Cody on the shoulder and turns away. 

Cody stays in place for a few minutes. _He asked for me? Even when we couldn’t get along_? That weird feeling is back.

Eventually he makes it back to office, and Noel looks at him quizzically, “Everything good?” 

Cody covers it up and nods, “Yeah just checking in, nothing to worry about.” 

They’re silent for a few minutes before Noel pipes up, “Hey, wanna come over tonight? I got a steering wheel and I want to play Warzone.” 

Cody laughs, “That sounds like the dumbest idea ever, of course I’ll come over to see that.” 

He doesn’t miss the way Noel blushes and he wishes he didn’t feel the same. 

-

Later, Cody is sitting in his car outside of Noel’s building, mentally stalling. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous- in fact he and Noel are friends now. It’s just every other time he’s been there, it was for a different circumstance. He tells himself he’s just being dumb and buzzes Noel’s place to be let up. 

Noel actually gets a kill with the wheel and it’s the funniest thing Cody has ever seen. They play a few more rounds until they get bored and decide to throw on a movie. Like staying for dinner, this feels more deliberate. 

Testing the waters, Cody scoots closer to Noel on the couch. He responds by putting his arm around the back of the couch. They don’t look at each other but, they both know something changed. Cody decides he’s bored of whatever movie Noel picked and puts his hand on Noel’s knee. He slides it up his thigh slowly. 

He notices a shift in Noel’s demeanor, who turns to look at Cody. Their faces are so close it’s almost painful. Cody has never wanted to lean in more. Instead he waits until he makes a move. 

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom,” Noel asks quietly, almost shyly. Cody has never heard that tone come out of Noel the entire time they’ve been having sex and he would do anything to hear it again. 

He nods, letting Noel take him by the hand and take him to the bedroom. He remembers the last time they were like this, impulsive and angry. Something about this feels slower, with more meaning. 

Familiarly, Noel settles over Cody after they’re both undressed. Noel leans down and Cody thinks, _this is it_. Instead Noel elects to put his face into Cody’s neck breathing deeply, placing feather light kisses. He isn’t even sure that they’re there. 

Something about this feels sweet. 

Cody notices how Noel takes his time to work Cody open, instead of the quick and rough thrusts he’s grown accustomed to in the heat of the moment. 

By the time he’s ready for Noel’s dick inside of him, he notices he’s still on his back. Before he can ask, Noel is breathing out, “Wanna fuck you like this.” 

Cody lets out a whimper and nods, entire face blushing when he feels the head of Noel’s cock poking at his rim. 

Noel has his two hands planted on their side of Cody’s head and he never realized how good Noel looks when he’s fucking him. 

Cody moans when Noel is all the way, he nods letting him know it was okay to keep going. Their dicks rub together each time Noel thrusts in, making Cody squirm each time. 

Noel bows his head and only looks up when he hears Cody let out a particularly loud moan, knowing he found his prostate. He moves his hands and goes to lace his fingers in between Cody’s on the side of his head. This feels newly intimate and Cody loves it. Noel relentless drives into his prostate. Out of all the rough, albeit passionate sex they’ve had, Cody has never felt like this. 

His eyes find Noel’s who’s already boring into him. The blush on his face spreads to his chest as he feels himself getting closer. 

“Please,” he whimpers out, “let me come.”

Noel doesn’t make him wait, “Yeah come for me baby.” 

The pet name sends Cody and he bites into Noel’s shoulder to muffle himself. Noel follows shortly after. He untangles their hands and rolls off of Cody. This feels familiar. 

Basking in the afterglow a little bit, Cody decides to throw in the towel and let himself be vulnerable for once. 

“Hey Noel?” he starts, voice shaky. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think it’s weird that we’ve never kissed?” The silence that follows is deafening. 

“Um what?” 

“I mean you’ve had your dick up my ass. Multiple times.” Cody says back, getting a bad feeling. 

“What is this Cody?” Noel asks shortly. 

He starts to feel his temper rise, something he hasn’t felt towards Noel in a while. “I’m just asking dude.” 

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” And that’s what Cody was afraid of hearing. Afterglow long gone, he gets up and throws on his discarded clothes. He hears Noel’s protests but he doesn’t want to hear it. He’s already halfway out of the door before he hears Noel get up from his bed. 

He gets into his car and speeds off, _Fuck_ _how could he be so stupid_. He slams the horn, scaring the driver in front of him. She flips him off and he meekly changes lanes, not wanting to deal with this right now. 

He considers calling Marcus but he’s just too ashamed. He just wants to take a shower and forget this happened. The next day he’ll go to his boss and ask to transfer from the project. 

He’s in his apartment for all of five minutes before there’s a knock on the door. He groans, not wanting to deal with anyone right now. He’s shocked to find Noel on the other side, out of breath. 

“Look dude-” is all Cody can get out before Noel is lunging toward him, both hands on his face and pulling him in. Cody melts as soon as their lips meet. It’s everything he’s been thinking about and more. He pulls Noel in and shuts the door closed. Noel uses this to spin Cody around and keep the kiss going. 

He winds his arms around Noel’s neck, bringing them closer. He feels arms around his waist, one hand traveling down to his ass. 

When they finally break apart for air, Noel’s face doesn’t go far and Cody can’t help but lean in again.

“I’m sorry,” Noel says kissing along Cody’s jaw. 

“I was too afraid of my own feelings, and I didn’t know how to react,” He continues. Cody nods and pulls him in for another kiss. “I’m sorry to spring it on you.” 

They make their way to the couch, and Cody straddled Noel. He thinks Noel could take him apart just from kissing. In all the ways they’ve been intimate, this is Cody’s favorite. 

They’re sharing the same breath when Noel pulls away again, “You know I never really hated you,” he confesses. 

“Then let’s make up for lost time,” Cody smiles, leaning back down to recapture Noel’s lips.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> title from animal by sir chloe


End file.
